The Jewel of Inner Beauty
by Loki Vs Gabrielle Vs GIR
Summary: Harry, The new minister of magic, buys a unique gift for Ginny. He doesn't know that the stone has a certain powers that can possess women and show their inner angel or devil as the case maybe.


Harry walked down the street towards the Leaky cauldron.  
  
He walked in and Tom the owner greeted him.  
  
"Hey Mr Minister how's life treating you?" asked Tom as Harry sat down at the bar.  
  
"Quite well Tom. Can you reserve me a room?" asked Harry sipping the butterbeer Tom had given him.  
  
"Sure. I'll book you for it now." Said Tom filling in a form.  
  
"Thanks. I've just got to shop for a few things. So I'll be back in the afternoon OK?" said Harry downing his butterbeer.  
  
"OK. Mr Minister." said Tom taking Harry's goblet and washing it.  
  
Harry got up and walked out the back door to the courtyard where the dustbins were kept.  
  
Harry counted the number of bricks up and across by tapping them with his wand.  
  
Harry watched as the doorway to Diagon Alley opened up in the wall.  
  
He walked up the cobbled street and stopped outside Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.  
  
He walked in and went up to the counter.  
  
"Erhm!" coughed Harry at Madam Malkin who was in the back storage room.  
  
"Oh hello can I help you Mr Minister?" asked Madam Malkin.  
  
"Erm yes I ordered two sets of robes. Have they arrived yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"What name is it sir? I'll just go check," said Madam Malkin.  
  
"One's for a Miss Weasley and the other's for me Mr Potter," said Harry.  
  
"OK I'll be back in second sir," said Madam Malkin before walking into the back storage room.  
  
Harry got out his pouch of money and put it on the counter.  
  
"Oh yes here they are sir. That will be ten galleons fifty sickles each," said Madam Malkin coming back with the two robes folded up in packaging in her hand.  
  
Harry handed over the money and took the robes from her.  
  
"See you later sir." called Madam Malkin as she put the money in her till.  
  
Harry walked out the shop and back onto the street.  
  
He went to Flourish and Blotts and brought a new book for Ginny.  
  
He then began to walk down the alley towards the Ice cream parlour.  
  
Harry saw an unfamiliar shop in between the Quality Quidditch supplies shop and Honeydukes.  
  
It looked new and had two display windows either side of the door.  
  
Harry went to the nearest window and gazed in.  
  
Many rings, necklaces and bracelets were arranged delicately on stands and in open boxes. He moved to the other window and saw jewels and stones glistening in the light. Many watches were perched on a rotating stand showing each watch at the front or in the mirror covering the back.  
  
Harry marvelled at the stones and his eye caught on one in particular. It was a pale red diamond shape with a black onyx in the middle. There was a hole at the top though no chain.  
  
Harry tore himself away from the window and walked into the shop.  
  
The board attached above the door read 'Sir Alexander's shop of gems.' The shop was cold and very dark except for a few flaming torches attached to the wall.  
  
There were more cabinets filled with jewel-encrusted cauldrons, twelve carat gold quills, crystal figures and crystal potion bottles with gold stoppers.  
  
Harry went to the counter where an old cash register was sat on top of a glass cabinet.  
  
He rang the silver bell next to the cash register and a very old man came in through the back doorway.  
  
"Well, hello Mr Minister and what can I do you for?" asked the owner.  
  
"I'm interested in purchasing that unusual looking stone in the window," said Harry.  
  
"Oh sir, that stone contains good and evil. I think its best you reconsider," said the owner with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I was willing to pay cash for that stone. However if you aren't willing to allow me to buy it then I shall take my business else where." said Harry with a sigh.  
  
"Now hang on there sir. Fine, if you're so persistent I'll let you have the stone. But only if you accept my warning." said the man.  
  
"OK. How much is the stone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Two hundred Galleons." said the man rubbing his dry hands to keep warm.  
  
"Two hundred Galleons! That's a rip off!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Well sir it's a very rare stone." shrugged the man.  
  
"Fine. Put the stone to one side for me. I need to go down the alley to Gringotts." said Harry.  
  
"OK. Sir. I'll throw in a twenty four carat chain for another fifty galleons," said the man.  
  
"OK done." said Harry.  
  
Harry hurried out the shop and down to Gringotts.  
  
The man smiled and walked round till he reached the mirror that covered the stone display window. He slid the mirror to one side and took out the velvet box containing the stone. He put the box on top of the nearest cabinet and slid the mirror back into place.  
  
He closed the box and put it in a cupboard behind the counter.  
  
He heard the bell near the till ring and turned round to see a frequent customer stood waiting. 


End file.
